mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Davis vs. Pete Spratt 1
The first round began. Davis came in with a quick left and dodged a spinning back kick and they clinched. Davis got a nice throw takedown into open guard. Very nice. Spratt got a single butterfly in and was looking for the second. Davis passed to half-guard. Spratt tried to explode and Davis mounted, he escaped to guard and used the butterfly to elevate Davis high, Davis kept him down and passed to half-guard, Davis turtled him up, and Spratt exploded and regained half-guard. Spratt is very explosive. Spratt retained guard. Davis postured up. Strangely, he wasn't grabbing the left leg for the kneebar. He went back down into guard. Spratt passed to side control and Spratt gave the back chance and Davis took it with both hooks and Davis was looking for the choke. Davis was looking to try a body triangle but he had it on the wrong side and in the wrong technique. Davis was really looking for the choke. Davis had that triangle in now, the anaconda. Spratt was trying to roll out and he kept trying and Davis was just not letting him and the crowd kept booing. There would be no standup in this dominant position. Boos kept coming regularly, but not too loud. Spratt finally managed to turn into guard and the crowd roared. Pete had survived about a minute of back control. Spratt postured up with a big hammerfist and stood and backed off and let Davis up and the first round ended. The second round began. Spratt landed a nice inside leg kick after a moment. Spratt landed another hard inside leg kick and ate a nice counter straight right and Spratt missed a headkick. Spratt pushed forward but landed nothing. Davis pushed forward and barely dodged an uppercut and they clinched and as they broke, Davis missed a knee and slipped and stood and Spratt tried to capitalize and landed a combination and missed a head kick and then missed a body kick. Spratt landed an inside leg kick. Davis was cut on the right side of his head. It's over his ear. He's also cut on his left eye. Spratt tried for a body kick and ate another right hand and dropped, more of a slip and Davis followed him into guard. Spratt was breathing out of an open mouth. Davis passed easily into half-guard and looked to pin that arm with his knee but couldn't manage to. Davis was looking to pass but Spratt stood into the clinch and Davis was looking for a standing guillotine and he checked the clock, Davis got a nice trip into full guard again and postured up. He grabbed that ankle again, and he dropped back and grabbed the kneebar. No, apparently that was an Achilles lock and Spratt tapped after a moment. Davis flexed his muscles for the crowd. Spratt limped around as the doctors attended to the cut on Davis's head and the announcement was made.